Naaaahaaaa! czyli urodzinowa biba pod flagą kanadyjsko - latynoską
Ogólnie Naaahaaaa! to wspaniała bibka, która miała miejsce 8 czerwca roku pańskiego 2012, a odbyła się w Chacie Kuby. Odbyła się z okazji co następuje: wylotu Jakuba Jacka za ocean do krain Kanadą potocznie zwanych oraz jego zaległych urodzin. Motywem przewodnim były klimaty latynoskie z naciskiem na GANGSTERKĘ, co zaowocowało pojawieniem się na imprezie paru sztuk broni palnej. Biba była wielokrotnie przenoszona ze względu na stanowczą opozycję w postaci złowieszczego brata Jakuba Jacka, znanego także pod pseudonimem Krasz. Ów osobnik, nie zważając na oczywistą potrzebę wyprawienia biby z okazji urodzin swego koffanego braciszka, stanowczo protestował przeciwko takiemu eventowi, zasłaniając się egzaminami, na które miał się rzekomo wyspać. Niestety, były to jedynie przykrywka - w rzeczywistości chciał spędzić kolejny wieczorek ze Swoją, w czym przeszkadzałyby mu zdecydowanie hordy Korrrych i Korrrasek. Na szczęście, Kraszu został wprowadzony w błąd (ŻE NIBY MECZYK PRZYSZLIŚMY OGLĄDAĆ DOBRE NIE HYY HYY HYYYYY! CZTERDZIEŚCI OSÓB, NO BOKI ZRYWAĆ HUU HU HUUU) i Biba doszła do skutku. Co ciekawe, impreza po raz pierwszy odbyła się pod pełnym przyzwoleniem i akceptacją ze strony Jerzego oraz Małgorzaty - rodzicieli Jakuba Jacka. Przebieg Biby Początek imprezki datuje się na rozpoczęcie meczu otwierającego Euro. Pierwszymi gośćmi byli Kaczy, Ose, STNSL oraz Julka. Grupka cokolwiek niepozorna, mająca na celu zmylenie zaniepokojonego już Krasza. Krążył już łajdak, marudząc mimo małej głośności grupki, domagając się spodziewanego czasu opuszczenia lokalu. Wstępnie podano na odczepnego godzinę DUCHÓW czyli, że północ - oczywiste kłamstwo na odczepnego, jak się miał wkrótce przekonać. Goście zaczeli stopniowo spływać zewsząd. Gospodarza szczególnie zaskoczyło nadzwyczaj szybkie pojawienie się nietypowego gościa o tej porze, niejakiej Izzzuuuniii:*. Kaca, przebrany za jakiegoś Fernando, oczywiście narzekał, że na bibce zjawi się mało osób ale na szczęście frekwencja dopisała. Zjawiło się paru gości w przebraniach, np. z głową przyozdobioną Sombrero, twarzą dzierżącą WONSY tudzież kroczem udekorowanym...koniem? Gdy wreszcie skończyły się mecze ( i co chyba ważniejsze - dojechał alkohol), bibka ostatecznie rozkręciła Kombo. W kuchni ustanowiono wielką stację wlewania tequili w mordy. Wszycho było elegancko przygotowane cytrynka, trunki zapitka. Przyjaciele w kółeczku raczyli się wysokoprocentowymi specjałami w rodzinnej atmosferze. Ciągle przybywali goście, z czego kilku było osobnikami DAWNO nie widzianymi na tym terenie. Interesujące wejście miała Marta T., która przedstawiła się w wiele mówiący sposób, krzycząc do domofonu "CYYYCCCCKIIII" oraz Krzem i Koło, którym udało się przestraszyć gospodarza że niby są psitami. Koło północy wpadła wyjątkowo wybornie przystrojona ekipa szturmowa, wyposażona w karabinek m16 oraz pistolet sztuk jeden. Kraszu wypełzł ze swej nory, domagając się opuszczenia lokalu (bezskutecznie hu hu hu). Mniej więcej o godzine 1.00 zaczęły się przygotowania Korasów do wymarszu na Bojo. Porobiona i głośna (to chyba to samo he he) hałastra wylała się z bloku i ruszyła na miejsce przeznaczenia. Na boju wszyscy się rozpierzchli, tworząc grupki wzajemnej adoracji, a część z tych, co to potrafili utrzymać pion, pykała sobie w piłeczkę. Tak upłynęły ze dwie, może trzy godzinki, po których Korasy, w nieco już przerzedzonym składzie powrócili na melinie (ku uciesze krasza hehehe). Niektórzy jeszcze działali (chwała Oli Fuczi za wysprzątanie butelek <3), lecz większość zaległa odpoczywając do afterka. Afterek Afterek był tradycyjnie już BARDZO WESOŁY. O dziwo, pomimo wielkiej mnogości gości i rozmachu zabawy, nie odnotowano absolutnie żadnych strat. Sam lokal był też w doskonałym stanie. Niedobitki zebrały się najpierw na tradycyjną POLEFFKĘ przy durnych filmach z jutjube (obowiązkowe KOZAKI PO PIGUŁACH), by potem przenieść się na partyjkę karcioszek w dużym. Odznakę Gwiazdy Zarannej otrzymuje Engel - w pijanym widzie zamówił 3 pizze i kratę browarów, grożąc wszystkim, że "nikogogog nie wypuszzszzciiii jeszezzeliii tak kraaaataaa nieee beeendzieie wypitaaa". Jednakże dobijała już godzina 16, więc wszyscy poczęli się zbierać do domku, zostawiając gospodarza sam na sam z kratą Perełek (ołłł yeaah, viva la patologia!). Podsumowując: Biba była przewyborna - wielu gości zjawiło się, było głośno huczno żwawo a mimo to, BEZPRZYPAŁOWO. Oby więcej takich imprezek! Następna taka bibka we wrześniu, gdy wróci już właściciel PAKSY. Lista gości (Będzie jak wrócę, została tradycyjnie zrobiona rano, przechowuje na półeczce. Naliczono dokładnie 40 osobników) 181361_169076013226267_1755741955_n.jpg|Kat ever vigilant 168875_169079113225957_502153422_n.jpg|Rodzinka pije. Chełpce. Żłopie. 197639_169075353226333_1471869113_n.jpg|Odważny reporter zaglądnął nawet na dziki balkon. 206041_169075006559701_157986950_n.jpg|Top Gun (agula błogostan) 229801_169070906560111_1475349475_n.jpg|Janusz. Po prostu Janusz. 246485_169071243226744_1628221693_n.jpg|Kaczy kradnie buziaka. Awwww... 307004_169074753226393_1880744909_n.jpg|Łanie. Czyja głowa? Stnsl czy Bryl? 314801_169077343226134_252892681_n.jpg|Brylu PIELĘGNUJE 376491_169082273225641_2073972517_n.jpg|Twarda parka i mistrz drugiego planu 382435_169067029893832_1148453891_n.jpg|PodwoŁanie wymieniają miłosne spojrzenia 480324_169077496559452_1431489475_n.jpg|Takie tam z BEBE 525849_169066686560533_469305826_n.jpg|Bad boys bad boys wacz ja gannna du? 527945_169071096560092_471320918_n.jpg|Pedro się oświadcza. Czy coś. 532527_169079233225945_1227806001_n.jpg|Pair of psychos. Na tej bibie wyjątkowo to ten po prawej przodował w tej kategorii. 532605_169082373225631_137288795_n.jpg|Lady with the Sombrero 541013_169077663226102_1350714694_n.jpg|Jose Arcadio Buendia 555854_169075253226343_1150425346_n.jpg|Aga przerażona? Czy może PODNIECONA? Wiem jedno - ta wydziarana ŁAPA nie wróży nic dobrego... 557127_169075129893022_926390172_n.jpg|PALCYMA TO SE NA BOISKU POKAZUJ! Kategoria:Wszycho